ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Azula the Princess
History of Azula of Capri Early Life Azula was born in 863 as the daughter of Prince Azariah of Capri and his wife Jinora. Azula's paternal grandparents were King Amos I and Queen Kiyi. Her paternal great-grandfather was Azariah the Wanderer. In 869 Capri was invaded and King Amos was killed. He was succeeded by his son Azariah I. However two years later Capri was invaded again by the Moghul Empire. They conquered the island and killed virtually the entire nobility. They took Azula with them as she was now the heiress to the island. Life in Moghul Azula was raised in the household of Emperor Selim I of Moghul. In 876 Selim's son Murak was born and Azula was made his handmaiden. In 882 Prince Murak helped Azula escape. She fled into the Moghul Woods. There she was found by an old hermit, Saul. Life in the Moghul Woods After speaking with Saul, he and Azula discovered they were related. Saul was the son of Azariah the Wanderer, while Azula his his great-granddaughter. Azula also discovered that Prince Murak was also a great-grandson of Azariah the Wanderer. Azula quickly rose in ranks within the Hermit society. In terms of both rank and wisdom she was placed third, only after Saul and his son Noah. Noah and Azula fell in love and in 884 they were married. In 886 their son Japheth was born. In 889 a second son followed, Ham. In 893 a third son was born, Shem. In 906 Noah died. Saul was hardbroken and lived solitary for three years. During these three years Azula was the leader of the Hermits and was given the title Princess for this period. She was given the title Princess because that was how she was born and it was her birthright to carry this title as the heiress of the Kings of Capri. She became known as Azula the Princess. Her three sons were called the princelings. The Vision In 912 Azula was given a vision. She was given the vision of her great-grandfather fighting Emperor Imhotep in a demonic underworld. Imhotep killed Azariah, but from Azariah's body spawned a young princess. Imhotep tried to murder her, but she was protected by a demon. She then mated with the demon and died giving birth to its son. The demonchild then killed Imhotep and took up his crown. The demonchild was then seen ruling justly and spawning a long line of light. The son of Ba'al In 926 the vision came true. Munna, niece of Noah, mated with the God Ba'al. She gave birth to a son in 927. Saul wanted to kill the child but Azula saved it speaking of her vision. Saul then aged 101 left to find Ba'al. He found him and fought him. He was killed and burried in the square of Eremitapolis. Death In 929 Iza Oraculum, daughter of Japheth was born. Azula was not allowed to enjoy the life of her first grandchild for long. Only a few weeks later she died. Category:Hermits Category:Prophets Category:Caprians Category:Nobles Category:Anglarians Category:Princess of Capri Category:The Wanderers of Moghul Forrest Category:People Category:House of Izaïah